Evil Wolf with an Evil Heart
by Peaches and Apples
Summary: Peachstar is taken by her friend one morning, and it's up to the Wild Kratts Crew to save her. Will they get there in time before she dies from Little Howler's poisonous heart?
1. Chapter 1: Evil Wolf Pups

**A/N: Note that there are new characters added besides the main ones and will be featured throughout the story.**

**Chris: WHAT?! SO I'M BEING IGNORED?!**

**Peachstar: No...you're being included. Read the fine print.**

**Chris: WHAT FINE PRINT?!**

**Martin: *steps into room* Um...Chris ate your Forbidden Chocolate ice cream...**

**Peachstar: YOU DID WHAT?! YOU BETTER HAVE NOT DRANK MY BOTTLE OF PEPSI AS WELL! I NEED THAT TO WORK! *chases Chris***

**Chris: Martin ate half of the ice cream!**

**Martin: Did not!**

**Peachstar: *superflyingtacklepounces on Chris* Oh, hush puppy. Go and play. *gets off Chris, goes back to computer after grabbing Smudge (my real-life cat XD) and types madly* ****Enjoy the chapter!**

**Martin: Hey! That's my line!**

**Peachstar: Too bad, Mr. Poutyface.**

**Martin: *to Chris* Mind if I kill our sister?**

**Chris: Go ahead, but remember: 15-FEET-LONG CLAWS.**

It was a cold, hard night. Everyone was sleeping, and as far as Peachstar Kratt was concerned, she had already been through a lot today: scratched by Scourge **(Zach's assistant)**, bitten almost in the eye by Adriennestar** (Donita's assistant instead of Dabio)**...it was just crazy. She tossed and turned but couldn't get any sleep. As always, she carried some melatonin with her, although she didn't want to take that. Across from her were her older brothers, Chris Kratt and Martin Kratt, both snoring lightly.

Peachstar lashed her tail and went out for a walk. Sadly, her wolf friend, Little Howler, was asleep. Or was he...?

Peachstar had arrived at a strange place. She looked around. _This doesn't even look the slightest _bit _like the Snow Pack campsite!_

"Hello, my little Peachy."

She stepped back.

"Little-little Howler? Is that you?"

"Why of course! Who else would it be? Now come in, come in."

Peachstar did as he said, although she felt an uncomfortable twinge in her belly.

"Taste this!" He gave a Dixie cup full of 'juice' to Peachstar.

"Okay." She drank it. "It tastes really great! But I have to go." She looked at the rising sun, knowing that if she didn't get back soon her brothers-and the Crew-would be worrying.

"Oh, no! You-" But before he could say any more, Peachstar had left.

"Hmph...oh well, then. I know the best way to catch her too." He cackled, his siblings Storm and Frost cackling with him.

Chris yawned as Peachstar padded in wearily, her eyes blurred with sleep.

"Peachstar! What-"

"I know, I know. I stayed up all night just to talk with Little Howler because I couldn't sleep." She yawned, her eyes closing but then snapping awake.

Just then Martin awoke, yawning, only to be in the face of his sleepy younger sister. "Sis?! You look so tired!"

"Peachstar..." Aviva stepped outside. "You KNOW cats like you need 18 hours of sleep every day."

"Uh, excuse ME! I operate on TEN hours of sleep quite well thank you! And I'm a catgirl, not a full cat. You know that, Aviva. I'm Martin and Chris's younger sister" Peachstar padded into her sleeping bag, stuffed with cotton, and started snoring as soon as her head hit the pillow. **(MUCH like me XD)**

"More tired in thoughts than looks!" Chris said, laughing.

"Nice, bro. Come on, let's play some checkers. After that, I heard that there's a new cat species somewhere around here..." The two brothers kept on talking while Aviva led them inside.

Little Howler, Storm and Frost padded up to the Tortuga.

"Strom and Frost, sneak around inside and see if you can find any of Peachy's belongings. I'll grab Peachy myself and take her back to my den." His siblings nodded and they crept off to the Tortuga.

Little Howler dragged Peachstar, who was still sleeping, out of her sleeping bag by the scruff and hauled her back to his den. "Oh, she is SO going to be dead." he snickered as he neared his campsite. **(Actually he was a mile away from it XD)**

As Storm and Frost snuck into the Tortuga, they noticed 2 grown men playing checkers.

"Must be Peachy's brothers." Frost whispered to Storm, who nodded. They crept a little further so that they could see the others, but the others couldn't see them. As they did so they saw a woman with grayish eyes and hair tied back into a ponytail, another woman with poofy black hair, another man with red hair and...4 CATS?!

"Storm, there are COUGARS residing in here!" **(I like how they refer to every species of cat as a cougar and every baby cat a cougar cub XD)**

"I know! But why would a catgirl like Peachy be hanging out with cougars?"

"Maybe we should find a typy thing." **(a.k.a. a computer)**

"Yes! And I see one!" Storm pointed with his paw to Aviva's personal monitor that she used to check in on the Kratts.

"Let's sneak." The 2 pups snuck over to the monitor.

"Ha! Checkmate, bro!"

"Aw, come on, Chris. Everyone knows you're the 'king' at checkers!" Martin rolled his eyes then laughed. Chris gave his "lame joke, wrong subject" face. **(Considering the fact that there are no 'kings' in checkers-it's in chess XD)**

"Of course-born and raised."

Grasspelt looked at the two brothers. She was Aviva's assistant, helping her to invent things and come up with new ideas. Currently she was fixing Peachstar's Creature Power Suit.

"Chris, when I first saw you play, I was astounded." Grasspelt nodded. "Ugh...if only cats had opposable thumbs-"

"Tag! You're it, Grasspelt!" Thunderpaw, Chris's apprentice and assistant to Jimmy Z, tagged Grasspelt, a sign that he wanted to play.

"Not now, Thunderpaw. I'm fixing up Peachstar's Creature Power Suit. Go play with your brother."

"Aww! But I wanna-"

"Peachstar's gone!" Lightningpaw, Martin's apprentice and the other assistant to Jimmy, who was outside the Tortuga, yowled before he was slammed against the Tortuga and blacked out.

**A/N: **

**Martin: Aww! Did you have to leave us with a cliffhanger?**

**Peachstar: Yes I did, and don't forget we're going to Whole Foods tomorrow so I might not be able to type the second chapter. Plus a bunch of other places. (Many of you probably don't know what Whole Foods is since it's in New England, particularly in Maine.)**

**Chris: Can't we stay in the Createrra?**

**Peachstar: No. My mom is driving us, silly! But I call shotgun every time because I'm the youngest and I'm her guide to making sure she doesn't fall asleep at the wheel.**

**Martin: Not fair! I want shotgun!**

**Peachstar: Now you listen! I happen to be 4'10''! I would be out of a BOOSTER SEAT by now! So on my tail, NO!**

**Chris: Plus it's cold in there. And the smells...meh.**

**Martin: WHY MEEEEEE?**

**Peachstar: *says in singsongy voice* We're going at night!**

**Chris/Martin: *both perk up* Cool! NIGHTTIME CREATURES!**

**Peachstar: But no story.**

**Chris/Martin: *pout***

**Peachstar: *to readers* The white box will give you a virtual mystery prize if you type in there! So please do, on behalf of my brothers. CHRIS! MARTIN! GET BACK HERE WITH MY CAT! NOW IS NOT THE TIME...BROTHERS KRATT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Gone!

**A/N: Keep in mind that in my words, sheathed means claws out and unsheathed means claws in.**

**So sorry it took SOOOOO long to update this! I have a very busy schedule! Especially snowflake1814...again, so sorry! I hope I didn't let any of you down!**

**Peachstar: *hums while typing, checking school email, trying to do homework***

**Martin: IT's MY TURN, CHRIS, SO GIVE IT BACK!**

**Chris: NEVER! *tosses my stuffed chihuahua Jango in the air***

**Peachstar: QUIT THROWING MY PRECIOUS CHIHUAHUA OR I'LL SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO AVIVA!**

**Martin: Oh, is this yours? *cocks head***

**Chris: *cocks head also***

**Peachstar: Yes it is! I love her to death! Now give it here! *snatches it out of Chris's hands and goes back to computer* *to readers* Okay, now the story!**

Frost looked at Lightningpaw. She couldn't believe it. She had killed a COUGAR!

_Did I _really _just do that?_

Then she took off...with Peachstar's backpack...that contained her supreme form disc and her catgirl disc.

"She IS gone!"

"But that's impossible!"

"No way!"

Chris, Martin, Aviva and the rest of the crew were peeking under Peachstar's sleeping bag, only to find that Lightningpaw was right. Peachstar was missing.

"Guys, look what I found!" Cloudtail, Koki's assistant, padded over to Lightningpaw, who was getting up.

"I just saw Peachstar and Little Howler together! They went that way!" Lightningpaw pointed in the direction he was speaking of with his paw.

"They did? Are you sure?" Chris asked the black, green-eyed apprentice.

"Positive." he simply replied.

"Asleep!" Martin did a facepalm.

"Uh, Martin, we aren't asleep and we aren't tired." Aviva shook her head.

"No! Peachstar was asleep! That explains it! She didn't know she was taken. She was asleep the whole time!" Martin nodded.

They were interrupted by the sound of typing and someone saying, "Hmm... a catgirl..."

"GET HIM!" Grasspelt and Thunderpaw, Martin's apprentice and Jimmy Z's other assistant, burst into the Tortuga to find Storm typing away at Koki's monitor.

They attacked. Grasspelt leapt on Storm while he bounced about, screaming in agony, "GET OFF OF ME! COUGAR!"

"Never! Not until you and the rest of your kind release our friend!" Thunderpaw nipped at Storm's hind legs while he bounced even more.

Storm almost crushed Grasspelt as he rolled over. He used what wolves call "Blood Slap Rhythm", in which wolves slap their enemy in the face multiple times with sheathed claws until a LOT of blood appears. He did this special move on Thunderpaw, in which he squealed in agony and burst out of the Tortuga, Storm and Grasspelt on his tail.

The others watched them fight. They didn't mind bloodshed; of course they knew that it was part of Peachstar's life to fight to the death (on occasions).

Just then Frost came running back. "Bro!"

"GET. THESE. COUGARS. OFF. OF. MEEE!" Storm bounced up and down again. Frost leapt on Thunderpaw but a few minutes later he kicked her up into the air. She was sent hurtling across the sky so that no one could see her anymore.

"Maybe we should follow them." Chris suggested. Everyone agreed and ran towards Little Howler and his "lair".

**A/N: FINALLY! It's all done! Okay, now to publish it. Keep an eye out for Chapter 3! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight to Save Her Life

**A/N: Why did I not mention this before? I DO NOT OWN WK. OR 9Story Entertainment. Or...yeah, whatever, you get the point. Keep reading. BTW if you are looking for another fanfic with LH in it (not the evil one) check out "Wildly In Love".**

***brothers unavailable because they are...um...shopping at Hannaford* (why are they shopping at HANNAFORD? We have plenty of food! Ugh, whatever...I'll give them a talking-to when they get back)**

"Oh, wow, some discs! They have to play music, guys!"

"MMPH! MMMPH!"

Little Howler and his brother and sister were rummaging through Peachstar Kratt's backpack, taking out all her belongings, including her Creature Power Discs. Peachstar, who was in cat mode, was scratching at the cage in agony. In girl mode she had beautiful brown hair, blue eyes, and had a bell attached to her pink bow, which was attached to her black tail. She also had brown ears and 15-feet-long claws. Currently, she was tied up with moss, which was covering her face and mouth. _Well, _she thought, _at least I can still breathe._

"Wait...wait a second...there are MORE DISCS!" Frost took each disc out one by one, looking at the silhouette on each one.

"Don't damage them, sis." Storm growled. "From what I heard, they're fragile. They can easily break."

"Oh, fine. But what do these go in? We don't have a...you know...those machines humans play discs in..."

"Frost, they're called dancers." Little Howler shook his head. **(A/N: What? That is hysterical! "Dancers"? XD)**

"Oh. But why are-" Frost was cut short by Storm's barking.

"I...I scent something! It smells like human!" Storm's fur bristled. His tail went straight up in the air.

"It HAS to be those Wild Kratts. There are no other humans around." Frost growled.

"Quickly, all of you! Behind this rock!" LH ran behind a rock in his den and his sister and brother followed him...just as the crew arrived.

"Peachstar? Peeeeachstaaaar! Come on, Martin, she HAS to be in here somewhere..."

"There she is! THERE SHE IS!" the rest of the crew said in unison. They pointed at Peachstar in the cage, who was whining softly.

"I've broken the lock!" Grasspelt opened the cage while Thunderpaw tore the moss off of Peachstar. She jumped up and down, purred happily and ran to her brothers.

"Guys! Thank you so much for rescuing me!" She licked Chris and Martin's faces.

"We're glad that you're safe. But don't thank us. Thank Lightningpaw." Chris watched Lightningpaw.

"Thanks, Lightn...wait, LIGHTNINGPAW?!" Peachstar shook her head and stared at the black, green-eyed apprentice.

"Yep. I helped lead everyone here after I was knocked out by Frost." He nodded.

"Wow! Now THAT'S putting your skills to good use! Good job!" Peachstar praised as she licked Chris's apprentice. Lightningpaw purred in happiness. The 3 wolf pups growled in anger from behind their "hiding rock".

Frost crept out, only her paw showing.

"Okay, show yourselves. I KNOW you're hiding."

The 3 wolves came out. "It's Peachy!" Storm jumped up and down unexpectedly.

"Oh my tails and whiskers, you just have to go right out and imitate Zach, don't you?" Peachstar half-closed her eyes in disgust and anger, for of course she was talking about Zach Varmitech, who always liked to call Chris, Martin and Peachstar the "Wild Ratts". It really got on their nerves, especially Martin's. He even tried to correct him one time, and Chris had to spell out their 5-letter last name to get him to understand. **(A/N: Hint, hint: He still doesn't. XD)**

****"But even so...wait, what are you doing? Little Howler, what in the name of...oh, no. Oh, nonononono! Don't you DARE use Blood Slap Rhythm on me!" The tan she-cat backed away, shaking her head.

But the grey, brown and white wolf pup was too quick. He used BSR on Peachstar, and she fell down, not moving, only quivering, breathing heavily. The rest of the crew gasped in horror.

"Peachstar! Munchkin!" Everyone turned to find a sleek, beautiful white cat with amber eyes come towards them. "It's Harveymoon!"

The cats gasped and cried out, "IT'S HARVEYMOON!"

Peachstar lifted her head up weakly. "H-Harveymoon?"

First he slaughtered the wolf ups to their death. Then, Chris freed the real Little Howler.

"Harveymoon, I-I love you.." Then she blacked out.

**A/N: Hey, it's not Christmas yet, but make the little white box happy and type in it for me, my brothers and my 3 cats. Please?**

**Oh, and keep your eyes peeled for Chapter 4! The final chapter! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Recovering

**A/N: The final chapter of my first-ever fanfic! YAYS! Plus I am the first member to make a Wild Kratts/Warriors crossover! SUHWEET! Wait, my brothers have come back from Hannaford.**

**Chris: *puts food in kitchen and goes to bedroom***

**Martin: *does same thing***

**Peachstar: Guys, why did you buy food when WE HAVE PLENTY OF FOOD?!**

**Martin: I just conned Chris by making him go to the Biddeford Hannaford!**

**Chris: *mumbles* Yeah, and I almost killed you for that...**

**Martin: But it's renovated! HOW CAN YOU GO WRONG?!**

**Chris: All I wanna do is take a shower and brush my teeth... *repeats to himself, rubs head like he has a headache, goes into bathroom***

**Martin: WAIT! CHRIS, BRO, WAIT...! *runs into bathroom with Chris***

**Peachstar: *to readers (especially WKSF1, snowflake1814, Waterfall13, Peace Ocean, SilverWaterBombadil and all other WK lovers)* Enjoy the thrilling last chapter of "Evil Wolf with an Evil Heart"! Oh, and this may kinda "change stories" a bit, but it's still the same story. :P Also, this chapter is told ENTIRELY from Peachstar's point of view, and you could say she sees things "differently" than the rest of the crew, but some could disagree. So...yeah, fair warning. Enjoy! And check out my other story, "Pain"!**

I woke up feeling a little woozy. Somehow, I was in my supreme form mode, or Valencia. All I could see was the rest of the crew, Harveymoon, the real Little Howler and a docnarian. **(A/N: That's the name for a licensed doctor who also is a licensed veterinarian.)**

"She has to get a rabies shot. Unfortunately that wolf had rabies..." I drifted off to sleep before I could hear any more.

)()()()()()()()()()()()(

I awoke to find me in my hammock, pots banging, an airhorn blowing and a chorus of voices telling me to wake up. (Pretty much, I would have to assume those were Chris and Martin's.)

"Guys, don't tell me this is a remake of The Gecko Effect...please. I'm quite sleepy." I yawned.

"Well, how would you like it if we told you I stole Mr. Chewy?" Koki smiled. My jaw dropped and I put my hands over my mouth.

"YOU DIDN'T!" I jumped out of my hammock and started tearing the Tortuga apart, trying to find Mr. Chewy. I have had him since I was a baby (or a pup, or a kitten...whatever), and I LOVED chewing on him. He hasn't even been worn down yet!

So anyway, I was tearing down everything (literally!), trying to find Mr. Chewy. "Come on, Koki! Seriously, I would set this WHOLE PLACE on fire if I didn't find my-" I turned and looked at what was in Koki's hands. It was Mr. Chewy!

"MR. CHEWY! MRCHEWYMRCHEWYMRCHEWY...!" I snatched it out of her hands and started laughing hysterically and chewing my toy.

"Wow, Peachstar does love her squeaky. But Koki, a fair warning for future reference: don't steal _anything_ from Peachstar." Chris explained.

"Yeah, she'll claw you to bits! Once, I stole her iPhone from her room, and she scratched me! Right here!" Martin showed Koki his arm, where he had a deep scratch that had mostly healed.

"Oh my gosh..." Aviva and Koki stared at his arm some more. Jimmy Z was still asleep **(A/N: um...obvs XD) **in his hammock, and the cats were sleeping in a cat bed in a corner of the room.

"Yep." Chris cracked his knuckles. **(A/N: OMG I have an EXTREME habit of doing that every 10 minutes no matter where the heck I am XD) **"And Peachstar LOVES her Mr. Chewy and has been loving it since she was a baby. When we first bought it for her she was so ecstatic. It didn't even have any catnip on it!" He laughed.

"Yeah, and whenever we could we would hide Mr. Chewy and play a game of Peekaboo before we gave it to Peachstar. It was sort of like a reward of sorts." Martin told Aviva and Koki.

"Oh, wow, the memories..." Aviva had that dreamy look in her eyes.

I laughed and rolled around, chewing my squeaky toy.

"Oh my goodness, what can we do to pry her off that thing?!" Aviva ruffled her fingers through her hair and laughed.

"Nothin'. Once's she's attached, she's attached. Nothing can get her off! Not even food!" Martin chuckled and shook his head.

"Yep, going with my brother all the way on this one. After all, Peachstar is our sister and it's our job to look after her." Chris nodded. **(A/N: MEMORABLE QUOTE! XD) **

"Here!" I put Mr. Chewy in Chris's hand. I was so polite, too; I didn't even get any slobber on it!

"What do you-"

"Fetch!" I lashed my tail and panted like a dog.

"Uh, let's do that outside...come on, Martin..." He chuckled nervously as Koki and Aviva shot him dirty looks.

()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Okay, Peachstar, fetch!" Martin tossed Mr. Chewy and I ran to get it. I ran back and put it in his hand. We did this for an hour, then we ate breakfast. I lapped up my breakfast cereal.

I put Mr. Chewy in my special box that I kept in my bedroom. Then I took it to my bedroom and put it in my closet. Then I started to clean my room. But halfway through I looked in the mirror. I saw myself with a big wound the size of a softball.

"Oh my gosh..." I ran out of my bedroom. "GUYS! LOOK AT THIS!"

"What?" The crew came racing over.

"How in the world do you explain THIS?" I flicked my tail towards my wound.

"Oh, that was from the evil Little Howler. He and his brother and sister are dead now, remember? You killed them." Martin explained.

"Oh, yes I do, thank goodness. 3 villains down, 6 more to go." She sighed in relief and stretched, as the "6 villains" she was referring to were Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata and Gourmand and their assistants, in order, Scourge, Adriennestar and Kitty Galore.

"Here, let me bandage that." Cloudtail grabbed some gauze from the first-aid kit and tied it around Peachstar's body. She purred.

"Thanks, Cloudtail. Now, who's up for some hunting lessons?" she asked.

"We all are!" the crew shouted in unison, and together they ran into the forest, ready for Peachstar's next lesson in hunting-Valencia style.

THE END.

**A/N: First of all, kudos to snowflake1814, Peace Ocean, Waterfall13, WKSF1 and SilverWaterBombadil because...well, WE ALL RESPECT YOU! :D Um...erm...AND SO THERE SHALL BE STORIES! XD Okay, then...now you can read Pain, my next story! Also I am doing biographies for each character so you can understand them a little better. Oh, and to those who don't know, PBS Kids Go! says that "Weird Kratts Week" kicks off October 22, but it really kicks off on October 16 because of the new season. You can find the video on their website. HAPPY WEIRD KRATTS WEEK, EVERYONE! *throws a party*  
**

**Martin: What?**

**Chris: Dude, just ignore her. Jeez, she can be so weird sometimes.**

**Peachstar: *whoops and throws confetti and gives virtual M&M's to WK lovers including the ones listed above***


End file.
